Running the Streets
by Echo31.Productions
Summary: Princess Kimberly Crawford runs away from her royal life to escape an arranged marriage. She meets a handsome dark haired Robin Hood like thief saves her and teaches her how to live in the slums of Seaford. As time goes on he steals something else, her heart. TOTAL KICK with some JACE and MILLIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Ok, *takes a deep breath* this is my first multi-chapter story. I would be honored if just one person read it. So if you are that one person; thank you so much! It means a lot to me. R&R please! Reviews are great for beginner fic writers like me. I like constructive (but not cruel) criticism. I**

**I have actually had this idea for a while now, and I hoped someone would write a fic like this. No one did. Then I realized, I have fingers too! I can write it myself! So here it goes...**

**P.S. This is like Aladdin but with out the genie stuff.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin It I would make an entire movie like this...but I don't so I'm writing this.**

* * *

**Kim's Pov**

The cool air hit her skin like a wave and whipped her blond hair to the side as she stepped out onto the balcony. Tears poured down her cheeks as she gazed out past the castle walls over the kingdom. Her kingdom. Well, soon to be anyway. The blond was Kimberly Beluah Crawford, Princess of Seaford. Her mind raced as she struggled to process the events of that day.

_Flashback:_

_¨Dad you can't!¨ The flaxen-haired beauty pleaded with her father. Other than the father and daughter, the throne room was empty. This was a delicate matter that had to be attended to in private. Not that the pure marble dome with gold and diamond encrusted pillars, towering arches, and jewel adorned walls was private to any extent. The king was so dedicated to his kingdom that he refused to leave his chair of command unless the situation was dire. His hysterical daughter did not meet that standard. _

_¨Please, Father, please!¨ Kim begged. Her pleas echoing of the golden walls. Almost taunting her._

_¨Kimberly,¨ King Charles's voice low and commanding, ¨It has to be done. I have to do what is best for the kingdom. The kingdom of the Black Dragons will only cease their attacks if...well there's no other way.¨_

_¨Do you even love me at all?¨ she inquired. Her voice shaking with grief and anger._

_¨Of course I do Kimberly.¨ _

_¨You just love your empire more.¨ Kim spat bitterly._

_The king couldn't argue. It was true. He had never lied to his daughter, he wasn't going to start now._

_¨It has to be done. You are the one that Prince Bradley Wolfe wanted. You should be honored.¨_

_¨I don't want his affection. I want my freedom.¨ Kim wept as she fled the throne room._

_End Flashback._

She loved her kingdom; she really did. However, she wasn't willing to throw away her chances of finding true love. Princess Kim couldn't marry her royal suitor. She just didn't love him. There was no other choice; she was going over the walls. She was running away.

* * *

**A/N: I know, another one. Sorry. Just wanted to add that this is a total Kick, but I'm not going to make it easy.**

**Love,**

** xo**


	2. The Apple

**A/N:**

**Wow! Some people actually read my story. I can not tell you how much that means to me. The more you review the more I'll write. (I'll write anyway, but it's just good to feel loved :) ) I know the last chapter was short, but I was just testing the waters. I'll write more this time because there is so much to write about! If you have any questions or comments just let me know, because I'll do anything to make this story great. (Well no anything, but you get the idea. So here we go...Chapter 2...**

**Oops, almost forgot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Kim's Pov:**

The streets bustled with action and excitement. The crowded paths were filled with more commoners than the royal had seen in her entire life. Every person with a story. Every person with a purpose. Everywhere she turned there was someone waiting to sell her something. The shouts and laughter of children could be heard over the din. ¨Hey! Watch where you're goin'¨an angry passerby snapped when the blonde bumped into him. Had these people no manners? She was a princ-wait, not anymore she wasn't. It had been three hours since she made her escape over the castle walls, and still no one suspected that she was Princess Kimberly Crawford, heir to the royal throne of Seaford. Her heart twinged with pain as she remembered what she left behind. Her sheltered life in the palace hadn't been all bad...

_Flashback:_

_¨Are you crazy?¨ An ear piercing shriek rang through the chamber. ¨Leave the castle?!¨_

_¨Why don't you stand on the roof Grace. That way, the whole kingdom can hear you.¨ The irritated royal snapped._

_¨Yeah Grace.¨ The bookish brunette agreed, ¨Try to show a little more sympathy. After all, she is being forced to marry the biggest hair bag in the world.¨_

_Princess Kimberly was trying to explain her plan to the only two people she could really trust, her best friends Grace Carter and Julie Westbrook. Well, now she was just being screamed at by Grace and trying to half pay attention to Julie who was attempting to make an in-depth graph showing that Prince Bradley truly was the biggest hair bag in the world._

_God she would miss them. She would miss this. The way that they balanced each other out. Opposites really did attract._

_Grace means well, she really does, but she's rough around the edges. The quick-tempered teen had just come from a rough background. Unlike Kim and Julie, Grace didn't have a drop of royal blood. The closest thing she came to royalty was her crazy Uncle Ferdinand who said he was the king of the elves that lived under his porch. (No there were no elves. That's why they called him crazy.) The only reason that Grace was sitting in Kim's room (well it wasn't a room really, more like a diamond encrusted apartment) was that she was Kim's maid. Over the years they had grown so close that they considered themselves sisters._

_¨That happens when you're around someone everyday,¨ the princesses thought glumly. ¨What will happen when we're not.¨_

_Julie, on the other hand, was a royal through and through. Her poise was flawless, her manners on point, and most of all she was incredibly intelligent. The youngest daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Westbrook, Julie was seen as an excellent playmate for young Kimberly. Many thought that her presence would mellow out the often rambunctious heir to Seaford. However, Julie just taught her how to be more sneaky when doing bad things. Julie was also engaged to be married, though she didn't know it yet. Lord Albert had taken a liking to her, and she was to be told the exact day of the wedding. In doing this, they hoped to prevent her from getting cold feet. A plan that King Charles should have used._

_After almost an hour of Grace ranting and raving she suddenly stopped talking. You could feel the silence and tension in the air like a storm cloud. _

_¨I guess if your going I can't stop you,¨ Grace finally said in a low whisper filled with sadness and worry. But as soon as her small emotional moment began it was over. She was her old I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything self again. ¨But you can't look like that.¨ She snarled._

_¨What's wrong with what I'm wearing?¨ Kim said perplexed looking down at her satin dress._

_Julie and Grace busted out with a howling laughter that echoed through the night._

_¨What? What did I say?¨_

_¨Oh, it's nothing.¨ Julie said between gasps for air. ¨We just forgot for a second that you haven't ever been outside your castle.¨_

_¨Come on, honey.¨ Grace remarked sarcastically. ¨Lets get you some real clothes.¨_

_End Flashback_

So here she was, in Grace's commoner clothes, outside her sheltered palace walls for the first time. It was overwhelming. Kim just stared all around her at all of the things she had never seen before.

¨Hey, girl!¨ A gruff voice came from behind her. A huge callused hand landed on her shoulder and yanked her around with a careless roughness she had never experienced before. In front of her stood a rather stupid looking teen dressed in all black and red. He was a Black Dragon. Black Dragons were an elite police force overseen by her father's cruel adviser, Sir Ty. They had a reputation for being every bit violent and ruthless as they were stupid, which was a lot.

¨M-mee?¨ She choked. What was this? She was Princess Kimberley Crawford. She was never scared. Yet here she was, tongue tied and shaking in front of this idiot. An idiot she could probably have beheaded with one order back when she was a princess. But she wasn't a princess know. She was a street girl, and on the streets, what the Black Dragons said goes.

¨Yeah you, my you're a looker ain't you.¨

How should she respond to that? Was that a compliment?

¨Anyway hon, back to business. You seen this kid?¨

A wanted poster was shoved into her face. That ¨kid¨ was actually an incredibly handsome teen. His shaggy hair framed a perfectly sharp jaw. He had that sparkle of mischief in his eye that made you look for your wallet. He was gorgeous.

¨No. Should I have seen him?¨

¨I hope not darlin'. This thug is Jackson Brewer. He's the biggest jackass this side of the Tenth Sector. Him and his little band of friends go around pillagin' and disrupitn' the peace everywhere they go. They be thinkin' they heroes for the poor or somethin'. Like that Robin Sweater guy.¨

¨Robin Hood?¨God, he was stupid. Kim had heard of this ¨Jackson Brewer.¨ There were rumors that he and his friends could rob a whole block of produce carts in 10 minutes flat then disappear over the rooftops into the night. They called themselves the ¨Wasabi Warriors.¨

¨K, you just holler if ya do babe. Don't want a dime like you gettin' hurt.¨ He said throwing her a sleazy wink.

¨Will do.¨ Kim muttered with disgust. She hated guys like that.

As she stalked away a low rumble came from her stomach. She was hungry. 'No big deal' she thought,'there are plenty of food cart around here. I'll just grab something to eat from there.'

She wandered over to a produce stand and picked up an apple. This was a good enough breakfast as any. Just as she was about to take a bite a hairy hand caught her arm. Did these people not understand personal space?

¨You gonna pay for that?¨ The vendor's putrid breath hit her like a dead fish.

¨Huh?¨

¨You heard me. You gonna pay for that apple?¨

¨Pay?¨

¨You stupid er somethin? Yea pay. Like you givin me money for that.¨

¨I don't have any money.¨

¨Well then, give me the apple.¨

¨Please I'm so hungry.¨

¨You know, you're a pretty girl. Maybe there's another way you could pay me...¨ His disgusting hand reached out for her.

¨No!¨ Kim shrieked. Her foot connected hard with their target; the man's crotch.

¨You BITCH.¨ The fruit vendor roared raising his fist up to strike her face. Instead, he hit her hand. But the impact sent the apple up, flying out of her hand. However, instead of falling to the ground the apple was caught on a foot. And that foot was attached to a leg. And that leg was attached to a body. And that body had a head. And that head's wanted poster did not do him justice.

The foot was Jackson Brewer's.


End file.
